1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of sliding a vehicle door by a powered sliding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, a powered sliding device for a vehicle sliding door has been well known, which slides the sliding door in the door closing direction and door opening direction by rotating a wire drum connected through a wire cable to the sliding door by the power of a motor. The sliding device is started by the operation of an operating switch in the vehicle or a remote control transmitter.
Among the sliding devices, there are some where it is set to sound a buzzer for calling the attention of the persons concerned when receiving an operating signal from the operating switch or the remote control transmitter. In the case of a sliding device of this kind, the start of sliding of the sliding door is delayed by the operating time of the buzzer (about 0.5 sec).